Jagg Dierous
Email: laxd_man189@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Height: 5?11? Weight: 140 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Baerlon Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Character's name: Jagg Dierous Age (must be 18 or younger): 16 Place of Origin (must be from the mainland of Randland): Baerlon, Andor Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Height: 5?11 Weight: 140 Brief History: Jagg awoke when the light pierced through the curtains and into his face. With a sigh Jagg opened his eyes and let them adjust to the light. Throwing off his blanket Jagg got dressed in a brown coat, white shirt, brown pants and his boots. He was going to be sixteen in three days and he wanted to get out of Baerlon and explore the rest of Randland. Jagg knew his parents would never allow him to leave though. They kept a shop that sold furniture and they needed him to much to let him go. Jagg walked down from his room and out the back door. Looking around Jagg quickly ran into the small shed out back of the house. Once in side the shed he knelt down and pulled out his quarter staff from under a floor board. Jaggs father didn?t want Jagg have weapons since he feared he would run and join an army. So Jagg had hide his trust worthy staff under the floor of the shed. Leaving the shed Jagg headed off into the woods to practice. Today was his day off so Jagg didn?t need to worry about being caught. He wasn?t very good with the staff and he was a much better swordsman, but he couldn?t get one with out his father finding out. Jagg wasn?t a bad person on the contrary he was quite and liked to read. He didn?t have many friends because he was very shy and often got nervous when in large groups of people. Jagg was very knowledge in history and enjoyed looking at maps of the ancient battles. Jagg shook his head and focused on his practice. He swung his staff in a small arc and slammed it into a small tree. Jagg twisted his body around and swung the staff into another tree. He practiced like this for a few hours and then stopped. Jagg?s mind had been working while he had practiced and he never knew it had been. He had formulated a plan to get away from his boring life and go on an adventure. Jagg snuck back into his room and pack his clothing in his travel sack. Once he finished that he wrote a letter to his parents explaining why he had gone. Jagg jumped from the window of his room and onto the shed roof, he climbed down from the roof and set off into the woods. Jagg had decided on his destination a month back. He had been on the road for over two months Jagg was now itching to reach a grand city. Tar Valon was Jaggs destination he hoped to become a tower guard or even in the future a warder. He had kept on and had passed through the gates of the city a little more than a week later. Walking into the yard mid week and about noon. The place was busy and crowded with tower guards, warders, and a variety of other people. Jagg knew this was going to be difficult. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios